Meet Sailor Starlight
by Sidekickwannabe
Summary: (For my boyfriend..) He had once woken up thinking it had all been a long dream. How he had just gone from knowing exactly who he was to being a stranger to himself was all a bizarre figment of his imagination.


He had once woken up thinking it had all been a long dream. How he had just gone from knowing exactly who he was to being a stranger to himself was all a bizarre figment of his imagination. The empty milkcrates he had once used for furniture which were now tables and chairs and bookshelves, the sleeping bag he once slept in was now a comfortable bed and the few clothes he'd managed to buy with his meager salary was now a complete wardrobe of all his necessities, though none of it seemed real to him. Neither did his job in the diner where he had slaved over a hot grill for eight miserable hours a day until after three years he had become assistant manager. Yet this was in fact his life.   
  
He knew there had been a time where this hadn't been his life. Otherwise he would remember it. He would know why he had woken up under a strange tree in the strange park in a strange city without any idea of where he had come from, his real name, whether or not his parents were still alive. He knew there were answers to the multitude of questions he had.   
  
The silent acceptance of his situation had surprised him, the calmness of which he had adapted to this new life baffled him. He took every day as they came now, never thinking too far into a future that would inevitably continue to taunt him and refusing to think about a past he didn't have.   
  
At first the only thing he'd been completely aware of was that he had no home, no money, nothing. But he had just stood up and stretched as if he'd been asleep for a long time and started walking. When he passed the diner not long after and saw the "Help Wanted" sign in the window, he had walked in and gotten the job and started that day. Eventually he'd gotten enough money for an apartment and a few pieces of furniture.   
  
Why he thought of that now, as he hurried to answer the knocking at his door, Jason wasn't sure. Perhaps because when he wasn't thinking about work, or what he needed to do around town, he was thinking of it. But tonight, he had promised himself that he wouldn't. Tonight was fun night. Rubbing his face to clear his head, he quickly opened the door. All he saw was a five foot high large pizza box and a red bow, but he knew with a happy sigh that it was Mina, his bubbly co-worker.   
  
Mina was 20-something and had begun working at the diner as a waitress because she said she supposedly wanted some real life experiences. An actress since she was 13, she had been wildly popular as the character Sailor V and she would later admit to him in private that she'd quit the movie business when an exec tried to approach her with some questionable ideas for career advancement. She was a horrible waitress, always dropping dishes and messing up orders, but for some reason the customers loved her and the management eventually got tired of Jason and her other co-workers always sticking up for her.   
  
"I bring you food!" She declared as he motioned for her to come in.   
  
Jason grinned. Over time her bubbly personality had opened him up and she was the only real person he ever saw outside of work on a regular basis. She had the habit of disappearing without warning only to return with inexplicable exhaustion and wounds and while Jason worried, to ask would be to cross the unspoken boundary of privacy within their friendship. "Who'd you con into giving it to you for free this time?"  
  
"Who me?" The mock innocence made her look younger than she really was for a second, then she grinned and shrugged. "Pedro. I promised that next time I'll bring in an autographed picture."  
  
"You know you still owe that place an endorsement."  
  
"They'll get it once I get my free pizza."  
  
"Umm, I thought the deal was the other way around."  
  
Mina waved it off. "Tomato, potato," Jason grimaced as she managed to mess up another common phrase, "either way you shake it, I'm getting free pizza." She grinned. "So are we eating this thing or are we going to keep talking about it?"  
  
~To be continued~  
  
AN: This story is for my boyfriend. I promised him before he ever became my boyfriend that I would write something for his character that he had created to rp with. It has taken me entirely too long to write what little I've got but I'm hoping that by posting this, and by having some positive feedback, it'll start kicking me back into "writing mode." 


End file.
